Toxic
by lavender weasley
Summary: chapter 2 now upTwo girl go to the states, for fun but end up on a adventure to which one may not survive. Draco & Ginny, Blaise & Vinny, George& Circe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Vinny and Vinny's mom, throught I wish I owned them.

This is an R fic so if you're not over 16 plz don't read it, there's no R rated stuff right now but there will be.

Thx for taking to time to read it. 

                                                                          Toxic                        Chap 1

Dear journal.

I decided this summer was going to be the last of pure sweet Ginny Weasley. This summer my friend vinny and I are going on a backpacking trip all around America, We will tour California, Florida, New York, Detroit, Vegas, and loads of other hot spots in America. Journal I cannot believe my run of the mill always protective/away watching mother is going to allow me to go.

Its insane I think she finally change her stripes and does not consider me her little baby anymore. Never mind I hear her calling with this sad tone in her voice. I better finishing packing and collect my money from Gringotts. That is right I forgot to say I got a new safe thanks to dad and his worrying about me. I now get like 50 galleons a week. Thanks Dad he being the minister of magic now is cool and all. Well moms now yelling so I have to go. Talk to you later.

 You're Not so pure Ginny.

p.s. I think I might change my name to Cin, and do some other stuff who knows, I want to be spontaneous.

 "Ginny you better get your bloody self down here before I come up there and force you to" yelled Molly Weasley

  "Mom I'm coming I was getting get dryed off I took a bath." Ginny yelled back.

Ginny lying of course so she had to run to the bathroom and soak her hair in the sink. Then she took her comb off the shelf and started brushing her hair well walking down stairs.

 "See mom I told you I was coming" laughed Ginny.

 Ginny went and sat down at her favorite seat which was right next to Fred and George her two favorite brothers, all because they got into so much mischief.

"So sis ready to leave for America?" asked Fred 

"Not really I still need to go to Gringotts, and I have all my food left to buy. Man this trip is going to be fun but it's too much work get finished."  Said an exhausted Ginny.

"Hey Gin when's your friend Vinny get here?" questioned George

"Tonight I'm hoping! Why do you want to know Gred?" asked Ginny

"I can't remember the reason why" Creaked George

"Oh I understand" (wink, wink)

After breakfast Ginny and her brothers all put on their cloaks and flowed to Diagon alley. First gin went to the bank, she got 3,000 in muggle money, and 300 gold gallons, and then she went in to muggle London or some new clothes.

First stop on her list was Vinny's moms' store. Vinny's mom being a muggle.

She owned one of the hippest clothing stores in muggle London it was called Spencer's. It had everything an attractive young Goth was craving for. What Ginny didn't know was that a certain blue haired beauty was staring at her

"Hey sexy what is a pure blooded witch like you doing in a mud blood infested place like this?" asked the blued hair beauty.

"VERDÙ VENEZUELA DUMAS, DON'T YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE IN MY STORE. YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF COSTUMERS I SERVE." YELLED Mrs. Dumas 

"Sorry mom I was only joking, hey Ginny ready to get going?" asked Vinny

"Actually Verdu I was going to do some shopping" laughed Ginny

"Oh of course love of course I forgot that rule in your house no black accept robes for school, no slut outfits, or anything that cool for that matter." Laughed Vinny, and Ginny.

"Hey Vin I think well I'm done in the states I will find a guy, dye my hair,    change my name, and also chop it off. I may even get a percing for that matter."

"My Ginny are we being frisky."

Holding up the perfect outfit for Ginny. It was a blood red tank top with a matching leather skirt. That was so short it looked like it would barely cover her ass.

"Gin I think I found it the perfect outfit for you. All it needs is some boots and a sexy bar and under ware. Oh I have the perfect store for those. Here put these in the cart."

"Okay."

 "And gin put these in there to and this one, of and that and of these also.

You also need some of these,"

This went on and on until Ginny had six or so bags of stuff to carry out with her although she gets special discounts because she a witch and a friend of Vinny's. In total Ginny got 15 new pairs of pants and 20 new tops, 13 skirts.

Next Vinny took Ginny to a store full of lingerie. There she got 20 new bras and 20 matching throngs/ g-strings. She also got loads of new knee high socks, many different colors. Next they were on to the shoe store were Ginny got three new pairs of boots, two pairs of running shoes, and six high heeled shoes.

In total Ginny spent about 600 dollars on a new wardrobe, which would have usually costed about 3000 dollars but thanks to a friend in the fashion industry she got a lot on discount. 

"Ginny we had the best day ever wouldn't you say?" asked Vinny

"I'd say we did wonders for those shops." Joked Ginny.

"Um Vin we need to get your stuff from the store right?" asked Ginny

"Of course girl, of course. Let's head back there then to the leaky cauldron."

"Venezuela you better hurry up and get your stuff before I locked the shop. And headed home for the night." Spoke Vin's mom.

"No-prob mom I going. Hey can you help Ginny with her bags she need them shrunk, we kind of got carried away. I bought loads to but mine self shrink when I hold them." said vinny from the back room 

"Done, we ready to get going Gin?"

 "Yeppers, I need a good nights rest. And my brother George is looking forward to talking to you."

"Oh is he now"

The two girls made their way to the leaky cauldron. Once they got there they meet up with Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. After everyone shared a laugh they all flowed back to the burrow.

"Here Vinny let me give you a hand with those bags?" Asked George                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

"Sure George, I can't pass up a good offer for manual help" indicated Vinny

"No-prob what wouldn't give to help a beautiful woman in distress!" sighed George.

With George carrying Vinny's bags, and to which Fred tried to mock George by asking Ginny for her bags. Which Ginny graciously accepted the offer, that when she gave them to him they became the regular sizes? So Fred was caring at least 30 or 40 bag well everyone else laughed.

Once they got back to the burrow, Mrs., Weasley came up and gave them all a hug.

"What took you all so bloody long? I'm sorry dear Verdu; I know it not your fault." Spoke Mrs., Weasley

"Well actually Mrs. Weasley it is my fault I keep Ginny shopping in muggle London for a little bit to long. Gin lets get to your room and pack." Said Vin.

 "Sure Fred, George what we need is stuff back now?" Said gin

"Here you go Ginny, man how much stuff did you buy, it weights a ton." snooped Fred

"Or nothing much Fred just a whole new wardrobe, tops, pants, skirts, shoes, and underwear, that kind of stuff. George we need Vinny's stuff to, stop staring and hand it over." Reached Ginny, she waved a hand in front of his face also but nothing worked.

"Kay fine follow us if you like." mimicked Ginny.

Well of course George like this he was grinning from ear to ear.

Once Ginny and Vinny were up stairs they went into the room on the right which was the second biggest room in the house  which was of course Ginny's room. The room was painted a light pinkish color. Although we  everyone knows Ginny wants it black. 

"George do you want to stay in here and watch us change or help us pack?

Wait don't answer that I already know the answer." Question Ginny

"I'll stay and help you guys pack if you need me too" said George.

"No I don't think so George I think we can handle, don't you think Gin."

As soon as that was said Gin and Vin cracked up laughing.

So George left the room well the two girls started to finish packing.

"So Gin when do you think George started to like me?" questioned Vinny

"I don't know Vin maybe it was last year when you were here and you actually walk out of the shower with only a towel on and a small towel at that." Said Gin

" of I forgot about that, see I sort of through I was still at my house were we could walk out of the shower butt naked if we wanted to, because its only me and my mom."

"Oh I see but still after then George has been staring at you like a love sick puppy, maybe you guys should date. Through it's not up to me, we could invite him to come along for a while since he'll be on the plane with us to L.A.  You know for business wink wink."

"No gin I don't think that's a good idea what if you meet a hot guy and he tries to play over protective brother. I would feel really bad."

"so you do like George"  
"what I didn't say that" said VIN shyly.

"No, no you didn't"

"Well how about we put on some music well we finish packing."

"Great Gin I have to perfect song I think you know it"

"Really give it here. I'll put it in"

Vin handed her a burnt CD, to which Gin put it in her player.

"Which number is it?"

"The first silly"

So Gin let the player run, 

"Oh Vinny how did you know this was my fav song?"

"I guessed"

That song that was playing was 'my name is death' by Jude.

So well the two girls were packing the started to sing along to the music.

"I'm right behind you

Here I come

Let me remind you

You're on the run

My name is death 

Come taste my peppermint-laced breath

All nights are diamonds

Behind dark glass

She'll lean to warn me

A quarter pass

In the blood 

Come a come a cow cud

Nobody really cares about you

Now bud, pay the price roll the dice 

Run the maze like a mice that's just

Ever turned to dust that smoke to much

My name is death

Come taste my peppermint-laced breath

My name is death 

Come taste my, come taste

Come to the party 

The price is free

 Your see no purses

 Hanging from the beauties

In the blood 

Come a come a cow cud

Nobody really cares about you

Now bud pay the price roll the dice 

Run the maze like a mice that's just

Ever turned to dust that smoke to much

My name is death

Come taste my peppermint- laced breath

My name is death 

Come taste my peppermint-laced breath.

(A.n this is a really song, it's really really good, I didn't make up the lyrics for it)

"That song is awesome, what's next Vin?'

"Yea I know it is and next is toxic by Britney spears, it's not as good."

"Oh man I hate that song oh well lets just listen to it anyway, hey got any Travis on here?'

"Oh course I do don't for get my aunt is the producer. I can get tickets to them any time."

"Dude you rock sometime well we're in the states we must go to them, are they playing anytime soon?"

 "Um I think next month"

"Awesome."

"Ginny, Vinny you should be finished packing and in bed soon bring down or bags now please" yelled molly Weasley

"Okay mom coming" yelled Ginny back.

Gin and Vin brought they bags down to throw in the trunk of the car.

After they were down they had to get to bed because they had to be up before 9:00am to get the train to the airport. With George of course.

"Well night Gin, and please don't wake me up to early"

"No-prob"

Next thing you know the two girls were knocked out like lights.

A.N

Thx for taking the time to read my first chap of this book I hope u liked it

Will post soon


	2. chapter 2

Toxic Chapter 2

"Get up you two now; you have only two hours left to get ready." Yelled Mrs. Weasley

"Oh mom just ten minutes more please." yelled Ginny back

"No go sweet child of mine you now how long you take to get ready. And I'm sure Vinny needs a lot of time also."

"Yes mom we're up, we're up"

"Hey VIN do you want the shower first or should I?"

"Well I need it the longest because the last time I had a bath was two nights ago so I'll go then you can,

If that's okay with your brothers."

"Oh you mean George I'll go tell him to meet you in the shower." laughed Ginny

"Don't you dare do that, I'll kill you, here why don't we both have a shower."

"In the same shower, well I guess just don't look at me okay."(AN they are just really trusting friends not lesbians okay)

"Well let's get going then, since we both take up a lot of time in the shower. And I promise I won't stare at you."

After they were done, showering it took then about half an hour in the shower, then another half an hour to get ready.

By the time they were all done they had their hair done up make-up on, and they were dressed both in gothic clothing, which by the Weasley is not good.

"Ginny darling what in gods name are you wearing."

"Well, mom I through I was wearing clothing, you now a skirt, a top, with arm gloves, a little make-up, and fish net stockings. Don't you think I look pretty?"

"Well of course darling you always look pretty, I was just worried that if you went to the airport dressed like that that you'd get made fun of. And we know that your self confidence if low."

"Well mom doesn't worries I'm not going to get made fun of plus George is there with me and so is VIN she is also dressed in the same clothes as me. So if we get made fun of were together." Said Ginny

So after, they ate breakfast. Ginny and Vinny left to finish putting their stuff in the car. Then they were off.

On the road to the airport, Gin and VIN play a game of who can scare the most people riding in other cars.

First, was Ginny's turn there was this strange green convertible it had a older man driving he was waving at every single car that drove by even if they didn't wave back.

For starters Ginny waved then she started making funny faces at this the old man started laughing.

This upset Ginny so for her next trick she Ginny used a bit of magic to make her face look like it was bleeding.

That really freaked out the old man so bad that he drove away

(A.N. that rule for underage magic had been changed to 16 after 16 they were allowed to do magic out side of school)

The next car was Vinny's; in this car was a young hot person with black hair and another one with blond hair.

The car was also attractive it was neon green HONDAS 2000 it had blue neon light underneath it was turbo charged it was a sweet as hell ride.

At first Ginny and Vinny could not tell who was in the car but the to hot person in the other car new exactly who were staring at them.

"Hey Blaisé, look who is going to the airport. What doing you think there trying to do scare us to death?" Said Draco

"Draco Baby it appears that they are trying to do just that. You operate look at Vinny she got hot. Wait isn't that Ginny damn she's fine too." Said Blaise

"Yea Vinny is hot, but Ginny she's a piece of work, look at that she's wearing all black it look so sexy on her." 'Man did I just say that about Ginny'

"I wonder where there going I hope it's to the U.S. then maybe we can hookup. That would be so fucking hot. Eh Draco. Draco."

"Oh Sorry man I was just thinking bout something."

"It wouldn't happen to be about a sexy little red head would it?"

"What no, how can you even say that through she is very attractive? Blaise just shut up and drive."

"Right-o"

At the airport

"Ginny we got to hurry up were going to miss our plane and that won't be good."

They arrived at the airport a little late because George kept getting a little distracted by

Vinny who kept pulling down her shirt so that you could see her bra.

Of course, George kept seeing and when he did, he would turn the wheel slightly so that he could get a better look down her shirt.

Well rushing to the plane Ginny Bump into Draco. That was not pretty

"Hey little red watch were your going would yea. I don't want to have to buy a whole new wardrobe, in the states."

"No problem because I was going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe down in the states because I touch you. Well I have to go catch my plane. It was nice chatting with you. Bye Malfoy"

The plane was packed, and it seemed that their tickets had been changed from last cabin to first class seats. Therefore, Ginny and Vinny were sitting in luxury. For 5 hours.

With it being a seriously long plane trip. Plus with Draco and Blaise on the same plane. sitting near them.

A.N.Sorry for the entire wait it has been a long summer, I have been very busy and I hope to have my next chapter up soon.


End file.
